


Murals

by gayplums



Category: Avengers: Endgame - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Anxiety Attacks, Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Spoilers, Depression, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt Peter Parker, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Post-Endgame, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-07 17:58:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19214602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gayplums/pseuds/gayplums
Summary: there could have been another way. tony didnt have to die.





	Murals

**Author's Note:**

> i dont know where im going with this
> 
> if you see this on wattpad, its mine (probably, unless someone else stole it)

Everywhere he went, he saw him, saw his mentor-slash-father-figure-slash-idol. He loves that he is remembered, but it hurts. It hurts so much. He just got him back and then he died, right in front of him. After saving the entire universe. It hurts

 

At school people are wearing shirts and masks and gauntlets, the halls and classrooms decorated with art of Iron Man. Rarely Tony Stark. That's one thing Peter hates about it, most of the art is of the suit, not the man in the suit, controlling it. But at least he is being remembered. Could be worse…

 

School is horrible, no one knows he is Spider-Man, or that Tony Stark was his father figure, that every Tuesday through Friday he would go to the Tower and work with Tony for a few hours. So he is still mocked for the rumours of his internship, but he gets dirty looks because no one believed he had an internship.

 

Someone graffitied the stairwell with art of Iron Man saving the day. Normally, the person(s) would be called out and get detention, but they were thanked, even if no one knows who did it; weeks later no one knows.

 

Flash’s bullying got worse, mocking him for his internship ‘that's totally fake, y’know, you shouldn't be so insensitive.’ Peter feels like he's losing his emotions, he just feels numb. Wake up, get ready, go to school, do homework, patrol for who-knows-how-long, come home, sleep. Everyday. Only three people know he is Spider-Man, not even the Avengers know. Well, Doctor Strange knows, but that's it. Used to be five people - including the wizard.

 

Peter looked down at his desk, and sniffled. He heard Flash scoff behind him, and kick his chair. Ms. Warren continues droning on, before the bell rang. He got up and went to lunch. He took his seat next to Ned and just spaced out, as he usually does. It's been three months and he isn't over it, he doesn't want to, doesn't want to ‘get over it’ and forget him. He can't.

 

“Peter.” Ned. Peter musters up the dwindling courage to exist and face the world, he looks at Ned. His friend has a worried look on his face, his eyes shifting over his face. “You okay, man?” Nope. He nods.

 

Ned sighs, “I'm worried about you. You need to, like, get therapy and stuff.” Ned continues looking at him as if he looks away Peter will disappear. Been there, done that. Now he's traumatised from becoming dust. Peter knows he needs help, but therapy costs a lot, he checked.

 

“I'm fine, Ned, I am.” “No you're not!” Ned takes a breath, “You aren’t fine, Peter. Please. You need to get over h-” Peter stands up and walks away. He will not get over it, he can't.

 

The memories of the fight come back, the ships and aliens, all the death. The Death of Him. He collapses in the hallway, a whimper forcing its way out of his throat. He remembers being shot at, and then saved by a bunch of women - which was awesome, they were awesome - he remembers the gold spider legs stabbing at the aliens after activating Instant Kill Mode, he remembers the ship collapsing and nearly killing them all. He remembers Thanos, still looking like the ugly grape he is.

 

He shudders, sobs breaking free from his chest. He starts panicking. He can't breathe, oh god is he gonna die in a fucking school hallway? He whimpers. Help, please help. This is so embarrassing please kill me. If heaven is the soul world, Tony might be there… Death doesn't seem so bad. He just wants to see Tony. He falls on his side and curls into a ball. Tony didn't have to die, there could have been another way. There could have been another way.

 

Someone shakes his shoulder, he looks at the person, “You okay? Stupid question…” Ned says.

 

He stares at the boy, then looks away. “There could have been another way…”

 

**Author's Note:**

> i might add more chapters but who knows


End file.
